The Where Wolf
by Luna in Disguise
Summary: A fourth year Slytherin finds herself in the middle of helping Draco Malfoy get a potion that she has no idea what he's going to use it for. But in the process, she is caught by the werewold Greyback which turns her into a werewolf herself. Now she must f


The forbidden forest was closing in around her. She ran as fast as she could, yet the werewolf seemed to get closer and closer every time she looked back. It was tall, it limbs elongated and muscular. It's mouth was foaming with a terrifying growl that sent shivers up her spine. It's long body enabled it to run very fast. Laena was so scared that when she tried to shoot a spell back to it, she missed.

She came to a big ditch surrounded by trees and realized she was trapped. She turned around and there it was, almost smirking. She knew who the werewolf was. His name was Greyback, a follower of the Dark Lord. She had heard he was a madman and had injured many people. Why he was about to kill her, she had no idea. She had seen him on the castle grounds, when he saw her and came after her. She had nowhere to go but the forest, since that was where she was coming from.

Laena was a fourth year in Slytherin. Her eyes were a light hazel and her hair and dark auburn. It was straight and reached the middle of her back. Her face was gentle, yet stern. She was tough and a very smart fourth year. Top of the class and she fantasized about being like Hermione Granger, though her master despised her.

Her face went pale as Greyback slashed at her and missed. She fell down and a horrible pain went into her arm. She was sure she broke it. The werewolf quickly opened it mouth and bit down hard on her leg. The pain was unbearable and she couldn't believe she was living. The pain wasn't only physical, but mental. She had been bitten by a werewolf. Laena was now one of them. She looked up to see it run off and then she fainted, wondering how she was going to live with herself.

She woke up in the middle of the night, sweating. Her leg was still bleeding and her arm was limp. She grabbed a tree for support and cringed as pain shot up her leg. She was going to have to pull herself back to the castle and get to the hospital wing. It took her an hour, for her bleeding leg was not helping her.

When she finally came out of the forest, she was met by Hagrid, Hogwart's Professor for Magical Creatures. She thought he was pretty good, but would never admit it. She fell down at his feet.

°ßWell 'ello.°®he said, quickly realizing she was hurt.

He picked her up and hurried her up to the Hospital Wing.

Laena had fallen asleep in he Hospital Wing, but was now awoken by someone sitting on the bed beside her. It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Did you get it," he whispered.

She looked at him annoyed,"Do you think I got it. I dropped when I was running from the...the," she looked ar ound and then whispered in his ear,"...the werewolf..."

"Oh...sorry,"he said,the smirk never falling off his pale face,"you...okay?"

"Of course... just a few scratches."

"A few scratches"he said, standing up. He lifted up the blanket to show her the damage,"your leg looks like it been bitten off and your arm is broken! That's not exactly okay."

He sat back down, but not on the bed beside her, but on her bed.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I had it, I swear. I was just so caught in the moment that I forgot about it and dropped it,"she said sadly. She then mumbled to herself,"The Centaurs have probably got it now..."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. Then he put a small object in her hand and left as Madame Pomfrey came in.

"There are NO visitors aloud right now and you know that, Mr.Malfoy!" she almost shouted, as she came to Laena's bed with some medicine.

Draco just smirked and shut the door.

It had been a week since the incident and the whole school was still talking about her. Rumors had been made up about her that were absolutely crazy. But there was one rumor that was true:

She was a werewolf. In case you do not know, if you were to cross the path of a werewolf

and it chased after you and happened to bite you, you, too, became a werewolf. During the next full moon, you would turn into a werewolf and you would be a horrible sight. Luckily, there was a potion that could help and it was the same potion Professor Snape used to help Professor

Lupin, Harry Potter's 3rd year Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. So on the day when it had been a week after the accident, she walked to the dungeons of Professor Snape.

As she walked through the castle to the dungeons, everywhere she heard whispering and giggling. Some of the children's' parents had already sent in owls telling the school to lock Laena up. This discouraged her greatly, yet she knew it was only right. She was a werewolf, and this would be something that would haunt her for the rest of her life. She was absolutely dreading the next full moon. She had no idea what it was like or how it felt. The idea in her mind quickened her steps. She slowly opened the dungeon door and looked inside. It was empty.

"Professor Snape?" she called praying he was here with her potion.

She walked up to the door of Snape's office. She was scared to death. She quietly knocked, her heart pounding. She could almost swear it was louder than the footsteps walking towards the door. The doorknob slowly turned and the door opened and the pale face of Severus Snape looked down at her.

"May I help you, Ms. Mc'Sprout?" he said in a queazy voice.

Trembling, she replied,"Oh, um, well, it's kind of hard to explain. I need a potion."

"Oh yes, that potion. I have it stored in my cabinet. Let me get it."

He quickly opened the cabinet on the wall and pulled out a small bottle with a red liquid.

"Take this on the day of the full moon. Make sure it's before nighttime...or else." His eyeballs almost gleamed down on her.

"Alright."She took the bottle, shoved it in her handbag, and ran out as fast as she could.

She caught her breath slowly, walking to the Slytherin Tower. The bottle was still in her hand, the potion inside swishing around. She was staring at the floor, when she bumped into Harry Potter, a boy that almost all the Slytherins hated, except her.

"Well hello..."he said, surprised. Her eyes grew wide,"Um...I,"she said not realizing she was

falling. The bottle crashed on the floor and the potion spewed out.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I just did that. Professor Snape is going to kill me!"she almost shouted, her hands and knees on the floor.

Harry helped her up,"You okay?"

She quickly brushed herself up, realizing she'd just made a fool of herself,"Oh..yeah. I'm fine...uh...I really have to go."

She ran off, leaving the potion on the floor and Harry behind. I can't believe I just did that. How could I have done that? What will I do? It's full moon tonight! she thought rushing up to the

door of the Slytherin door.

"Full moon causes the werewolf,"she said to the large door, wincing at the thought.

It swung open and she climbed in. There was a fire going and she was happy about that, for she was freezing.

"Hi...,"came the voice of Draco Malfoy from one of the big chairs in the common room.

She felt shy around Draco and didn't know what to say.

"I'm going to bed..."she said trudging up the stairs, but he held her back.

"Did you get the potion?"

She put her head down and shook it.

He smirked,"It figures. What happened? Professor Snape didn't want to give it to you?"

"No, I dropped it. I bumped into someone."she mumbled.

"Who'd you bump into?"

"Harry Potter..."she whispered, terrified.

"That scum? Well, it's expected. Potter is no chosen one."

"It wasn't his fault. It was mine!" she shouted running up to her dormitory. She felt really tired. She quickly shut all of the windows and hid under her sheets. Quickly, her eye lids drooped and she let sleep overtake her.

The sun was very bright and she hated it. Nonetheless, she had to get up. Classes would start in an hour. She quickly got dressed. As she ran down the steps, her handbag over her shoulder, she heard two voices.

"What are we going do. She's too young! If she transformed, it would kill her."

"Don't worry. Professor Snape's giving her a potion, like Professor Lupin."

"But you hate her!"

"No I don't. I find her rather...charming."

"What!"

"Well not as charming as you, of course, bu there is something about her."

"I suppose so..."

She heard the two walk away and went to sit in a Slytherin Common room chair. She didn't know what to think. She sat there and thought about everything, but then jumped up and remembered she had to get to class.

Laena picked up her bag and trudged towards the Great Hall. She was dreading it, but she was also dreadfully hungry.


End file.
